Seeing Double
by Panda-Mugger
Summary: When a pair of twins sign up for the night guard job, they have zero idea what they're in for... *WILL NOT BE FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Chapter 1: The Job**

 **Freddy's POV**

I was on a break due to the kids all going to the other room, when two girls around the age of 20 or so entered the restaurant, and headed towards the office. When they turned the corner I checked to make sure no one was watching and began to follow them. When they knocked on the office door Mr. Fazbear opened the door.

"Are one of you here for the night guard position?"

"Nope!" replied the first one, who had shimmering bleach blonde hair, "We're both here for that!"

Mr. Fazbear looked stunned, and I mean stunned.

" I don't know... I only need one..."

"Pleeeeeeeeease," both girls said, puppy dog face on full power.

"Fine, be here at twelve and wear this uniform, at least wear the top of the uniform, the rest of the outfit is up to you."

The two girls squealed in delight.

I quickly went back to the show stage smirking, those girls have no idea what they're up against...


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1: Foxy's Katana party

**Hello! I am back! Finally finished the second chapter! Got big plans! This story takes place at a sister location in the Rebornica AU. Enjoy!**

 **PEARL'S POV**

"Come on Pearl, get off the Xbox, we need to get going!" Amber yelled as she straightened her hat.

"I'm coming!" I replied, also very excited for our new job. We were the new night guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ! I had heard some shady rumors about this place, but I was excited nonetheless! Once I had turned off the Xbox (sky rim is life!) we hopped in the car and headed to the restaurant...

 **FREDDY'S POV:**

"Ok guys we need a new plan." I calmly stated, taking the leading role as per usual.

"Why can't we use our usual plan?" Bonnie questioned sounding very retarded.

"Because there are two of them idiot!" Chica replied pointedly.

"Alright, I got something!" Freddy exclaimed, and they continued to discuss how to kill the guards...

 **3rd PERSON GUARDS POV**

Amber and Pearl were walking into the restaurant when they were interrupted by their boss.

"Hi girls, you ready for your night shift!" Mr. Fazbear said excitedly, with a bit of worry only Pearl managed to pick up.

"Yep!" ,Amber said expressively, "I've never been more excited about a job!"

"Alright then, you girls have a good shift!" And with that Mr. Fazbear left, leaving them to their new job!

When they entered the restaurant Amber ran straight to the office, while Pearl had a quick look at the animatronics, she had heard some pretty bad rumors about the animatronics. By the time she got to the office it was already twelve, and Amber was checking out the camera controls. Everything was going very smoothly until Bonnie showed up in the west hallway.

They only managed to close it in time thanks to Pearl screaming bloody murder and alerting Amber. The rest of the night went pretty similarly, aside from the fact that Pearl was way too trigger happy with the buttons. Because of this they ran out of power around 4:30. Pearl was sobbing hysterically when Freddy started his song. It stopped. An arm shot out of the darkness, knocked out Amber and Pearl, and began to drag Pearl down the hallway.

 **PEARL'S POV**

When I woke up I looked up to see all 4 of the animatronics standing above me. I proceeded to scream my head off until foxy slapped me in the face, in the process leaving a little cut on my cheek with his hook. I slapped him back and continued to scream. When I did this they all seemed a bit startled.

Foxy then spoke up: "Alright I call dibs on stuff in the lass!"

I tried to stand up and run ,but their grip was too strong. Suddenly I heard the door open and my sister came in. I was screaming so much, not only because I thought I was going to die, but because Amber always kept a katana in her backpack...

 **AMBER'S POV**

When I woke up I heard my twin screaming her head off. I knew she was about to get stuffed. So I grabbed and unsheathed my katana out of my backpack, and went to the parts and service room to save my sister. When I opened the door she stopped screaming and sat there with a smile on her face. Don't think we didn't play the game version that a former guard made! We loved FNAF so when a REAL Freddy's opened in town we HAD to get the night shift job! Well... she hated the game, thought it was too scary. And in almost every fan made animation when they destroyed the animatronics, they used a katana!

 **FREDDY'S POV**

When the redhead came in I turned around ready to grab her and came face to face with a sword tip. I then saw a grin on her face that I could link to only one person. Purple guy. I tried to lunge at her but she jumped away and left a small rip on my suit.

"Let me handle the lass Fredbeard!", Foxy said accent and all, "Sword to sword!"

"It's on." Said the girl, whose name I think was Amber. None of us noticed the quiet one sneaking out of the room, our only hint was some weird hand stuff the fighting on was doing. It took me a minute to realize she knew sign language. I turned around to see the quiet one running away from the parts and service room. I took after her and when I caught up she was in the office rummaging through her bag.

"Where is it!?" She yelled with concern in her voice. I decided to scare her:

Where is what?" I calmly said.

She heard me turned and screamed, she tried to run away only to be stop by Bonnie screaming, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS THE BUN!"

She finally found what she was looking for it seemed and stood up knife in hand. She slashed Bonnie's arm and ran to the manager's office locking the door.

 **FOXY'S POV**

The lass was a better swordsman than I thought she would be. It was actually very hard to keep up. At one point she jumped onto the table and screamed: " FOR MIIIIKE!" I froze. She looked confused. She knew Mikey. She knew what I did. I collapsed:

"How do ye know Mikey?" I croaked out, overwhelmed with guilt. "I. Was. There." Was all she said.

 **MHA HAHAHA LOL SOO MUCJ BUTTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER ISSSS THE BEST! OTHER GUARDS COMING SOON WITH MORE BOTS AND SUPROSES! PLZ SUBMIT OC ANIMATRONICS BYYYEREE!**

*poofs away*


	3. UPDATE 1

**HELLO! I MADE A MISTAKE! THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE REBORNICA AU BUT IN ONE VERY SIMLAR, I SAY THIS BECAUSE THE REBORNICA AU DOES NOT FIR PERFECTLY WITH MY STORY LINE! I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE HERE SOON! BYE!❤️**


	4. Chapter 3: The Repairs

**HELLO! IM BAACK! I HAVE SO MUCH TIME TO RIGHT BECAUSE I AM SICK! THE PLUS SIDE OF IT IS MOAR FANFICTION AND LESS SCHOOL! SO I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL A BIG VIRTUAL HUG! THATS FOR BEING GOOD READERS! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE! NOW HERES THE STORY!**

FOXY'S **POV**

As Amber jumped off the table towards Foxy, he remembered...

FLASHBACK BEGIN!

 _A little boy and two of his friends are talking excitedly and walking towards Pirates Cove, when another boy walks up to them, and he said: "Mike, I dare you to go past Foxy's safety line!"_

 _Then little girl with the silvery blonde hair then spoke up:_

 _"You know that's not safe Mike, DON'T do it!"_

 _The boy that just walked up to them then told Mike that he would pay him 10 bucks if he gave me a hug._

 _"Deal." The boy named Mike then came up to me and passed my safety line. I glitched. I bit him..._

 _\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=_

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **AMBER POV**

While Foxy was distracted about something, I took the chance and jumped from the table, ready to put him out of order permenantly.

But, I couldn't. I used my blade, and drove it into the ground, and swung around to the control panel. I simply powered him off.

I then became aware of Bonnie and Freddy standing in the doorway. I didn't want to deal with them so I decided to state my case.

"Look, it's almost 8 am and my boss will be here in like 15 minutes, can I just go, my shift ended like... 2 hours ago."

I didn't expect a reply, but I got one.

"Fine, what the heck, Bonnie, tell Chica to back down."

"K." Was the only thing Bonnie said to reply...

 **PEARL'S POV**

When I locked myself in I heard a loud screech, screamed, turned around, and saw Chica. She stole the stupid keys! In response I got this:

"YOU aren't going anywhere until Freddy gets back."

I then heard some animatronic footsteps outside. I was a goner.

I was surprised when I heard Bonnie say, "Chica, the managers is gonna be here in like fifteen minutes, Freddy said to let her go." And of course Chica began protesting, "HOW DO I KNOW ITS NOT THE OTHER GUARD!" After a few seconds I heard a sigh and, "I AM THE BUN!" Chica immediately opened the door and I found my sister... Talking about politics in the dining hall with Freddy?

Amber, the vivid captain of the debate team we were on in high school, was beginning to shout,

"DONALD TRUMP'S AN IDIOT, ANY SANE PERSON IS GONNA VOTE FOR BEN CARSON!"

Freddy answered with a simple no. I nudged my sister in the arm, and she stood up, as we left the restaurant the manager walked in. "Girls? What the heck are you doing here?" As my sister would she proceeded to yell at our boss.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ANIMATRONICS KILLING PEOPLE DON'T YOU! YOU NEED A BETTER POWER GENORATOR! AND FREDDY SUCKS AT POLITICS!" She then stomped off to catch the 8:10 bus ride home. I quickly apologized to our boss, and explained the nights events. I told him that I could come back later to check on the generator. Another thing about me is I have a degree from an online college in mechanics! I also said I could probably fix Foxy due to my awesome sewing and programming skills. He just stood there shocked that we had survived, and took me up on my offer, saying if it all worked that I would get a bonus. So I caught up with my sister at the bus stop and we headed on home so that I could grab my tools.

 **FREDDY'S POV**

When I saw one of the night guards walk into the building at like, 2:00 I was really confused. All the kids were in a different room eating cake at the moment, so I just hopped off the stage to confront her, along with Chica and Bonnie. She heard our footsteps I guess, and turned around immediately. I tried to sound tough and asked her flat out what I was thinking.

"What is the night guard doing here in the middle of the day?"

She was quiet for a minute and then replied, "I am here to fix Foxy and take a look at the power generator." I took a long look at her and decided she was telling the truth. I turned to go back to the stage and she went off to Pirate Cove.

 **PEARL'S POV**

The generator was easy to fix, it was solar and they put it behind the AC unit so it didn't get a good charge during the day! Now, I knew Foxy would be a bigger problem. I had a nice chat with Freddy before making my way to the cove. I pulled back the curtains to find him sitting in the corner, he went limp the second I walked in. I then began to drag him to the parts and service room. I thought I heard him growl a couple times, but I think he acknowledged that I was supposed to be doing this. When I brought him in I told him he should just get up, he was too heavy to lift onto the table. He looked up and realized who I was.

"What be you doing here during operating hours!" He practically yelled at me. "Well I told the boss that I'd fix you, I have a mechanics degree." He then went quiet and I went to work. I sewed up any rips, and replaced the fabric on his legs and any other places with endo showing. I then told him to turn around so I could fix his programming. All I got was a no. "Why?" ,I asked in return, "I want to see what glitch caused the bite, and make sure it doesn't happen again. Plus your voice box probably needs to be fixed, you sound awful." He sighed and turned around. No wonder he was messed up. He had like 20 viruses in his programming! If you're wondering how I did this, I used a special type of flash drive that works like this: There are two drives. You stick one in the bot, and the other in your laptop. You can then program the bot from your laptop. "Well you had about 20 different viruses that could have caused the bite, and I deleted them all!" He just mumbled something about fixing his ship and quickly left and went back to the cove. I was cleaning up, when I heard the door open behind me. Whoever opened it said: "Customers aren't allowed to tamper with animatronics mam." I responded with the obvious, "I work here, I'm the freaking night guard."

"Well then what are you doing back here at this time then?"

Man this guy is a smart aleck. I sighed and turned around probably just the day guard. I was right. I then looked up and saw the face. "Mike?"

 **LOL CLIFFHANGER I AM SOO MEAN! HOPE U PIKE IT!**

 **Haterstar: I dispike it.**

 **WRONG FANDOM GET BACK TO MY WARRIORS TROLLFIC NOW!**

 ***Haterstar sulks away***

 **BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bad Idea

**WHOOOO MORE SD! I wanted to inform you that this fic takes place in an AU where Scott Cawthorn is a former night guard, who made the games, and FNAF 2 hasn't come out yet. Meow! P.S: I am working on my FNAF. animatronic OC, and have figured out a way to incorporate OCs! So send em in!**

 **PEARL'S POV**

Why was he here? How was he here? What is going on? These are all questions going through my brain. I start to feel dizzy. It's getting pretty dark in here. NIGHT NIGHT!

 **MIKE'S POV**

I was just chilling in the office doing my job as the day guard, when I saw Freddy and gang getting off the stage via camera. They were walking up to a girl wearing a hat that looked much like the one I wore did when I had the night shift. I got fired for tampering with the bots, but they rehired me as the day guard. She must be the night guard. They eventually went back to the stage, but I continued to watch the girl, who looked about my age. She then calmly walked INTO PIRATES COVE! She had a death wish. I knew it. She then proceeded to DRAG FOXY DOWN THE HALLWAY! She brought him to the parts and service room and began... fixing him? I was just confused. Foxy eventually went BY HIMSELF back to the cove. I decided to confront the lady. I found out that she is in fact the night guard. She turned, looked at me, and fainted. Why, I don't know. I can't think... No. I looked at her again. I must have imagined it. That would explain it though... This was definitely her. This, was the girl who tried to stop the bite. This. Was. Pearl.

 **AMBER'S POV**

It was 5:00 and Pearl hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried. I decided to go to the restaurant just to make sure she was ok. When I got there Mr. Fazbear was standing by the door, as if waiting for someone.

"Amber! Glad you're here! Thought you might come to see why your sis wasn't back yet, well our day guard said she passed out in the parts and services room." I asked to see her and he brought me to the security office. When I got there the day guard was standing there. I couldn't believe it. All I saw of his face was what looked like a scar that you could barely see, thanks to his hat.

"Mike?", he tensed up looked at me and then ran off, Mike was always weird though, so no judgement. I saw Pearl lying on a cot in the office.

"Ok Mr. Fazbutt, what the heck is going on?", I really wanted to cuss , but this was a kids restaurant during service hours so...

He finally replied, "Mike found her and she passed out, so we brought he back here." I noticed she was starting to wake up so I went over to my sis. When she woke up she started screaming something about Mike, cats, puppies, and Skyrim. She's weird. We sorted stuff out after she calmed down, and headed back home.

 **TIME SKIP: 11:45 at night: Fazbear Pizza parking lot.**

We hopped off the bus right outside the pizzeria and ran into the restaurant. Pearl was rambling about generators, and solar panels so I was getting quite annoyed. When we got to the office we shut both doors, because power wasn't a problem now. I asked a question I knew the answer to: "Wanna have a FNAF karaoke party?" Pearl's answer was of course, a yes. We sang and listened to a few favorites like Five Nights at Freddy's by the Living Tombstone, Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macabre, and a couple others. We stopped singing when we heard something tapping on the window. We decided to ignore it, probably just Bonnie. I had a great idea.

"Goldie." Was all I said.

Pearl was obviously confused, BECAUSE SHE REFUSED TO PLAY PAST 2 AM NIGHT 1!

"Oh wait, you're to big of a wimp to summon Golden Freddy..."

 **BONNIE'S POV**

They were trying to summon Gold? Ha! I have to tell Freddy! How could they know about him anyways though? It wasn't common info... When I got to Freddy I told him what I'd heard, he just stood there smiling for a second, before speaking,

"We might have a chance yet..."

 **OH MY GOD! I WAS JUST TYPING AND ZONING OUT AND THIS HAPPENED! I AM EXCITED! I have devious plans for this fic... YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT COMING!**

 **?: Can I come out yet?**

 **Me: NO YOU ARENT DONE YET!**

 **?: Fine... stupid cat...**

 **SORRY ABOUT THAT! BYEEEEEEE!**


	6. Sorry

Hey guys! I'm ending this story because I think I need to get a little bit better at writing so I can make a decent story! I am also rethinking my OCs... They're op. I hope to start a new one with a good storyline soon!


	7. Plans for the Future

I've decided to make a new fnaf story under the same name, but with different characters, storyline and such. I'm also going to try and keep working on my Warrior Cat trollfic, and maybe write an Undertale one. I hope to upload more often and produce better content.


End file.
